


Hand to Hold

by Cheshiure



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, fluff no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshiure/pseuds/Cheshiure
Summary: Ken and Akira share a quiet moment in LeBlanc.
Relationships: Akira Kurusu/Ken Amada, Amada Ken/Kurusu Akira, Pegoken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/gifts).



> This was written as a Valentine's day gift for the lovely @cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)! I could not figure out how to end it so it ended up three hundred words longer than intended, whoops.

“It’s just so frustrating,” Ken grumbled, “even though I’m just as qualified as everyone else, they still think of me like the kid of the group just because I’m the new intern.” Akira made a noise of acknowledgement, watching the kettle to make sure that he caught it before it beeped and interrupted Ken’s venting.

“Do you get that?” Ken said, "I just need someone to hear me."

“I hear you.” Akira reached over, putting his hand over Ken’s. His boyfriend sighed, taking a moment to compose himself as he squeezed Akira’s hand before he smiled. It was a warm, soft quirk of his lips, far more intimate than the quick grins he lent to their friends or the flash of teeth that their enemies got. It stole his breath, and as he gazed with awestruck affection, the coffee machine managed to catch him off guard after all. He made a startled noise and moved to smack the off button, getting a laugh from Ken as Akira pulled his hand back to grab the pot and pour the cup.

Akira pursed his lips and tried to ignore the flush of prickling embarrassment and instead focused on the familiar motions, adding a few sugars the way Ken liked before pouring and fixing up a second cup for himself. It doesn’t take long to slide the cups across the counter and boost himself up over it to sit on the stool next to him.

“Sojiro would kill you if he saw you climb over his counter like that, you know.” Ken remarks idly, a twinkle of amusement lingering in his eyes.

“Yeah, but he’d have to catch me first.” Akira winked, getting a wry grin and a shake of Ken’s head for his efforts as he drew his coffee back to him. The space between the barstool seats is small enough that Akira can easily lean over, pretending not to notice as he sips his coffee and gently nudges Ken with his shoulder.

“Seriously, though.” Akira continues, “I do hear you, and I can tell you right now you have far more expertise than the others on your team, regardless of any fancy qualifications.” That seems to bleed the tension from Ken’s shoulders, letting him relax with a soft sigh as he smiles again, resting his shoulder against Akira’s in return as he thanks him quietly.

“You’re sweeter than I deserve.” Ken remarks, sipping his coffee thoughtfully.

“Nah,” Akira answers, “You just like saying that ‘cause you’ve got no scale for what you deserve.”

“You might have a point there.” Ken admitted. “Good thing I have you to remind me, huh?”

“Mmmhm!” Akira responds with a grin. “Somebody’s gotta keep you on the pan and narrow. Who knows where you’d be without me? Probably still putting milk in your coffee.” Ken groans, partially at the pun and partially at the reminder.

“Listen, it’s not my fault. I was really dead set on getting taller, how was I supposed to know that milk was a scam?”

“I dunno, I just think you were in denial and wanted any excuse you could cling to that you might get taller. It is very funny, though, that you tried milk for so long and then it just turned out to be completely unnecessary.” Akira grinned, bumping his knee against Ken’s. Ken simply rolled his eyes, choosing to take a deep drink of his coffee rather than indulge his boyfriend’s teasing.

After a few moments, Ken spoke up again.

“I hear you too.”

Akira looked at him, confusion flitting over his face.

“When you talk, sometimes it seems like you don’t expect to be taken seriously so you play it off preemptively. Less so when you’re around us, but around adults, you make your words meeker, and I hear that, but I also hear what’s under it. You’re much sharper than you let others know, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide that from me.” Akira looked ready to protest, but after a tense moment, simply sighed.

“My anger isn’t pretty,” he warned, seeming both resigned and cautious. “It’s gotten me into trouble in the past. Very serious trouble.”

“I understand that well, trust me. You know where my anger’s gotten me before, and it always was worse when I bottled it up. You can express it freely with me. I won’t judge you for it.”

Akira softened, sighing as he put his coffee down. “Thank you, Ken. I really do appreciate it.”

“Of course. I love you, you know. All of you, not just what’s pretty. Although you are very handsome.” Ken teased. Akira snorted, smacking Ken’s shoulder lightly.

“I love you too, you shameless flirt.” He leaned over and kissed Ken’s cheek, grinning softly as Ken flushed and took a deeper drink of his coffee. After a few moments, Ken put down his mug and returned the kiss, earning a gentle laugh as Akira took his hand and laced their fingers together, contently holding hands in the quiet of the shop.


End file.
